Silent Thanks
by Social Twist
Summary: SSRL. Severus thinks over the day and about remus and Remus must convince him of his feelings. Can be considered part of just the once idea. REVIEW! slash and mpreg


I own nothing and am making no money.

Warning slash and mpreg

Severus hugged his robe around his body tighter as the humid wind whispered across his skin. In the distance, he could hear the clock striking 2:00 am, and vaguely wondered is he should be getting back to the dungeons , before anyone missed him.

It had been abnormally hot in the dungeons, making sleep impossible for the dark haired man, and in a bid to cool down and relax, he had crept his way up to the astronomy tower. The view always took his mind off things. Even at night it was beautiful. The Half moon whispered light across the lake, and cause the forbidden forest to shimmer bring both to life.

But the sight of the moon only reminded his mind of his worry.

Remus Lupin - Moony to his friends. The werewolf. The Pity case. The man who tried to kill him. The man who claimed to love him. Severus had gone along with it, sought comfort in the other man, thinking it was only temporary: after the war, it would be conveniently forgotten, by both of them. After all, War made everyone do desperate things, and none of them were mentioned in peace.

It did not happen that way though. After the end of the war, both Remus and Severus had returned to Hogwarts to teach, both being redeemed for what they were or was, by their effort in the war. And Lupin claimed that he wanted to continue the…relationship.

The word tasted bitter in his mind. Made him snort. The man just wanted a fuck buddy. The kind words, and loving touches meant nothing! At the slightest hint of it being a real relationship, the man tucked his tail between his legs and ran for the hills, not even trying to hold up the caring façade …

Still Severus always knew that, therefore, it was as much his fault that things got where they were…

Severus kept his gaze cast out over the land, and barely registered a figure soaring through the air, circling the grounds. His mind pick it up when the shape began to start towards the tower, speeding through the warm air. As the figure sped closer, Severus managed to make out that it was some one on a broom, as apposed to an escaped hippogriff as he thought before. For an instant, Severus thought it was Harry bloody Potter, before remembering the Boy who lived had left Hogwarts and was currently enjoying his honeymoon with Draco in Madrid.

Curiosity making him stand his ground, Severus decided to wait until the person was close enough to identify, before picking his next move. It may only be a student, trying to flaunt the rules, and that may give him a chance to vent his anger. However, as the shape drew much closer, Severus noticed it was much too large to be a student. Cursing the lack of light Severus cast a quick, advanced lumos spell, causing the whole room too glow with golden light. Even with this gentle light, Severus was able to make out who the other was…

Lupin.

Before Severus could stop the charm and leave Remus had landed, almost as if he had apperated to where Severus had been standing. Remus had hardly dropped his broom before he started rambling.

"Severus! Thank God! I went down to your rooms, and when I found you gone I …I…well I…I…worried…" Remus finished sheepishly, seemingly newly aware of how rash and over protective he appeared, "so I thought I had better find you, and since Sirius has the map…I thought this would be the quickest way…"

"Indeed Lupin. Well now your mind has been soothed as to my safely, you can trot happily back to bed," Severus said, wanting to leave the other mans presence.

"Not before we sort some things out. You just ran off today! You did not wait for my reaction, just took off! And then when I tried to find you , no one knew where you were! I thought you had left!"

"Stop acting like you care Lupi-"

"I do care! I bloody love you, you selfish pessimist prat! Why can't you accept that? Why did you think that I would ever leave you, now of all times!" Remus burst out, going from enraged to imploring.

Severus did not answer, and Remus took advantage of that fact to pull him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the Slytherin and peppering his face with brief kisses, before claiming the others mouth.

Severus yielded quickly, once again seeking comfort in the honey haired man. He did not want to cope alone any more…The kiss was only brief and though the kiss ended the embrace didn't.

They both stayed frozen like that for what seemed like eternity, before Remus pulled slightly back to smile warmly the potions master. Still smiling, Remus fetched his hand from around Severus and placed it softly, on Severus's still taunt stomach.

"A baby huh?" he whispered, voice swollen with wonderment, "Our baby!" his smile stretching into a full manic grin. The sight took Severus by surprise, and he felt a glimmer of hope, that he would not be alone in this.

" I apologise for putting you in this predicament Lupin-"

"Remus. And don't you dare say your sorry. You made me the happiest man in existence today. I have been waiting for this since I was 15 years old Severus. What does that tell you!"

"You have incredible low standards. Look _Remus, _I did not believe that rubbish before and I don't believe it now. The very notion of someone secretly loving someone from age 15 is ridiculess."

"But nether less I love you! I want to be with you! I want to raise our child as a family! Hell I'd love more children with you! I want to be there for you when you have a bad day, not just at night. I want …I want to grow old with you and look back over our many years together. Isn't that what you want?" Remus asked, continuing to gentle rub Severus's stomach.

"I don't know what I want anymore…" Severus replied, the honesty in his voice brutal to his sense of defence.

"Then maybe we could try it my way. Become and an "official" couple. What's to lose?"

'Everything' Severus thought, but to Remus, he said " Fine. For the sake of the baby, I agree to attempt a relationship."

The minute the he agreed, Remus pulled him tightly into his arms, and chuckled into Severus's ear:

"I don't know whether to be thrilled that your now officially mine, or annoyed that this feels like some business transaction!"

Severus said nothing, merely hugged Remus back.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed…Daddy," Remus gushed, kissing Severus once more, before pulling him to the door.

Severus felt his blood warm, and he gave a silant thanks to the baby his body held.

Remus Lupin- Moony to his friends. The werewolf. The Pity case. The man who tried to kill him. The man who claimed to love him. The father of his child.

A/N you can consider this a prequle to just the once.

Please please please please please please Review!


End file.
